


Punkish Summer

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Pretty much just crack, i just wanted to write something where iwa was a punk and oikawa was his tattoo artist, punk!iwa, so i guess i achieved that lol, tattoo artist oikawa, they're both cheesy but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is working at a tattoo parlor over the summer when he meets Iwaizumi, the very definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Despite Iwaizumi's gruff behavior and delinquent appearance, what starts off as a gruff acquaintance soon turns into a close friendship as the two spend more time together. However, Oikawa is clueless about the nature of Iwaizumi's family and background, and what he discovers could potentially ruin everything they've worked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punkish Summer

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic basically came about because the amazing [kittlekrattle](http://kittlekrattle.tumblr.com/) drew a punk!Iwaizumi in a livestream as a result of crazy fan recommendation, and everybody loved it. So I tried to write a fic that included this cool, delinquent looking Iwaizumi. I definitely didn't do him justice, since this fic is really silly, but I did try. Feel free to leave comments either here or message me on [Tumblr](http://ded-trash.tumblr.com/)

The faint smell of cigarette smoke and cologne lingered in the air as Oikawa leaned forward, biting his lip as he narrowed his eyes in focus. The hum of the tattoo machine was almost comforting as he carefully took his time on each line, relishing in how smooth each stroke turned out. Every so often, he would wipe the excess ink off his client’s arm, making sure it was turning out just the way he wanted it. He added the last bit of color to the tattoo with ease, switching off the machine with a sigh. “You’re all good to go,” he patted down the client’s arm with a rag and started prepping his machine for the next tattoo.

“Wow, this looks amazing!” the client gushed, fawning over the latest addition to their arm in the mirror. Oikawa just smiled charmingly at them, exclaiming a “thank you, thank you,” between compliments before the client finally went to the desk to pay. It was like that most of the time. Although Oikawa had only just graduated from high school and the tattoo parlor was a summer job, he had been able to prove his talent from the moment he started working. He wasn’t necessarily good at painting on canvas or digital art, but as soon as he sat down with the tattoo machine it seemed to come naturally.

Oikawa glanced around the shop, noting that there wasn’t anyone next in line for a tattoo as he cleaned his station. His coworkers definitely worked more slowly, some of them still busy trying to finish tattoos on their clients as the clock crawled towards evening time. Oikawa’s shift ended at nine, earlier than the others’, mostly due to his mother’s insistence that he not be out “somewhere so trashy so late”. The only reason that she had let him work at Miyagi Tattoos in the first place was because she begrudgingly acknowledged his talent at tattooing (and the extra money for university didn’t hurt).

The bell on the door chimed softly as a new client stepped in. Oikawa was in the middle of folding some new towels when he saw the tall figure approach the desk out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look as the cashier began to talk to them, and his eyes widened.

This new client was an entire league out of all the other people who walked into the parlor asking for tattoos. He was tall, although probably an inch shorter than Oikawa, but far more muscular. The dark leather jacket only seemed to accentuate the man’s raven hair and tanned skin, his obvious lack of a shirt underneath the jacket revealing impressively sculpted muscles. The scowl that fit easily on his face and two small eyebrow piercings only added to the entire bad boy aesthetic. _Damn_ , was all that Oikawa could think. Compared to this new guy, Oikawa felt like a plain goody two shoes.  

Sensing a pair of wide eyes on him, the dark haired man glanced over at Oikawa, who quickly turned his head and went back to making a neat stack of towels. For some reason he felt flustered. It was so unlike him too – Oikawa was the master of making others feel nervous, not the other way around.

It was no surprise when he heard heavy, combat booted footsteps striding across the checkered floor towards his station. The cashier must’ve directed the new client over to Oikawa since all the other artists were already taken. Mentally preparing himself, Oikawa tore his attention away from his useless towel stacking, putting a wide smile on his face as he sensed the man standing right behind him.

“Hi there! I’m Oikawa and I’ll be your artist today,” the brunette stuck out a cheerful hand, determined not to waver under the intimidating stare of other man. “Iwaizumi,” the dark haired man replied, grasping his hand and shaking it. _If it weren’t for the scary expression, he could pass as a model with that face_ , Oikawa thought to himself as he pulled his hand free.

Iwaizumi took a seat in the chair as Oikawa pulled his stool up, a piece of sketch paper and a pencil in his hand. “So, do you have any ideas about what kind of tattoo you want?” Oikawa inquired, hoping that Iwaizumi would ask for something cool. He wouldn’t be able to stand it if he had to tattoo something hideous onto someone like that.

“I already know exactly what I want. I have an image of it here,” Iwaizumi reached into his jacket pocket, producing a folded up piece of paper that he shoved at Oikawa. As the tattooist carefully unfolded it, the leather-jacketed man crossed his arms with a more pronounced scowl. “You look pretty young to be working here. How long have you been tattooing?”

Trying and failing not to look offended, Oikawa found himself glaring at the other man. “All you need to know is that I create the best tattoos around here. And you can ask my manager for pictures of my work if you’re that scared of being tattooed by an eighteen year old. How old are _you_ , anyway?”

Iwaizumi suddenly looked guilty, glancing away with a gruff expression. “I’m eighteen too. But that doesn’t matter. The point is, you better not screw up my tattoo.”

 _Whoa, we’re the same age. He looks older than I would have guessed_ , Oikawa thought to himself, hiding his surprise as he looked down at the paper he had been given. The design Iwaizumi wanted was simple, yet attractive. It was a bold tribal design, arranged in a specific set of interlocking spirals. It obviously held some sort of meaning, a meaning unknown to Oikawa. “Where do you want this?” Oikawa gestured at the paper.

“On my chest, here,” Iwaizumi shrugged off his leather jacket and pointed to the left side of his chest, right over his heart. “Ah, okay. This tattoo is simple enough to do, but I’ll make it look real good on you,” Oikawa winked at him. A flash of surprise crossed over Iwaizumi’s face for the briefest second before his scowl returned. “Just don’t mess this up, or I’ll kill you.”

 _So reassuring_ , Oikawa thought, keeping his nerves in check as he reached for supplies to begin.

 

The clock seemed to speed up significantly, and by the time Oikawa had finished, it was already almost ten. Although the tattoo had been somewhat standard by all accounts, Oikawa was proud of it. Every line was crisp and sharp, and on Iwaizumi’s tanned, muscular chest it looked incredible. Even Iwaizumi, although he had a look of discomfort on his face, seemed impressed as Oikawa wiped his chest off for the last time.

“I wasn’t expecting it to hurt so much,” the dark haired man admitted as he pulled himself out of the chair to inspect his tattoo in the mirror. Oikawa raised a questioning eyebrow. “Wait, Iwa, was that your first tattoo?” (Somewhere in the midst of trying to make conversation while tattooing him, Oikawa had started calling him Iwa. He received a death glare every time he said it, but it was worth it.)

Iwaizumi’s cheeks flushed slightly as he whipped around to glare at Oikawa with murderous intent. “So what if it was my first tattoo? I don’t see any tattoos on you either.”

Letting out a quiet laugh, Oikawa just nodded in agreement. “It’s true, I don’t have any tattoos, but I never would’ve guessed someone like you would be a cute little tattoo virgin.”

If Iwaizumi had been glaring daggers at him before, now Oikawa could sense the evil radiating off of the muscular man in dark waves. “Kidding, kidding,” he raised his hands in surrender as Iwaizumi probably got ready to beat him up.

Oikawa quickly put up his machine and wiped down his station before following Iwaizumi to the check-out counter. It was time for him to clock out anyway and face his mother’s wrath at home since he’d gone way past his shift time. The cashier let out a low whistle as she looked at Iwaizumi’s new tattoo, still almost completely visible underneath the open black jacket.

While Iwaizumi handed over a credit card to pay for the tattoo, Oikawa once again silently admired his handiwork. He had to admit that it wasn’t only him as the artist, but also Iwaizumi he had to thank: anyone with half as muscular a torso wouldn’t have looked as great with that ink.

As soon as Iwaizumi finished paying, Oikawa followed him out of the parlor, hoping the other man would stop to talk to him briefly. “So, uh, what does it mean?” he hesitantly asked.

Iwaizumi turned to glare at him with confusion. “What does what mean?”

“Your tattoo. Does it have some meaning? I forgot to ask before,” Oikawa explained, giving the other man his most charming smile. Iwaizumi seemed to size him up for a moment, silently staring at him before saying, “strength.”

“That’s it?” Oikawa asked, surprised that there wasn’t some further explanation for it.

Iwaizumi seemingly ignored him, walking up to a large black motorcycle parked in front of the parlor. _Typical,_ Oikawa thought to himself, marveling at how well that seemed to suit the other man’s personality. Iwaizumi started the motorcycle, which seemed to rev instantly, the loud sound of the engine echoing across the parking lot. Tugging on a pair of gloves and a dark helmet, Iwaizumi gestured at Oikawa to walk over. Somewhat nervous as to what the motorcyclist had in mind, Oikawa made his way over.

Flipping his visor up, Iwaizumi pressed something into Oikawa’s hand. “Take this. For the tattoo. You did a pretty good job.”

“A pretty good job? I’d say I did a damn great job.” Oikawa joked, Iwaizumi’s gloved hand still on his. “You’re so full of it, trashy-kawa. But I guess it’s not a bad thing.” Before the brunette had a chance to respond with an insult back, the gloved hand slipped out of his, and Iwaizumi was off. Oikawa watched the motorcycle roar out of the parking lot and immediately pick up speed, disappearing out of sight.

Looking down at what Iwaizumi had given him, Oikawa did a double take. It seemed to be a roll of hundred dollar bills. “Five hundred bucks for a tip?” Oikawa counted it in disbelief, almost pissed at how slick the guy was. First walking around with that almost scandalous leather jacket, now throwing money around like it was nothing. Well, who was Oikawa to complain? He could use the extra money anyway.

* * *

 

The next two weeks coursed by as normal: Oikawa hung out with friends during the day and then worked at the parlor in the evenings. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary until Iwaizumi strolled into the parlor again unexpectedly.

Oikawa was in the middle of tattooing a client when he heard the familiar sound of a loud motorcycle pull up to the shop. It was extremely difficult for the brunette not to tear his gaze off of his current job to look over at Iwaizumi. But he could hear his voice drifting across the shop as he talked to the cashier. _Damn it, he’ll probably end up with one of my coworkers_ , Oikawa let out a frustrated sigh. He really wanted to be the one to tattoo Iwa again. 

“It’s okay, I’ll wait,” he heard Iwaizumi say from the front of the shop. _Does that mean_ _…_ _?_ Oikawa felt a surge of happy energy as he realized that the other man must be waiting for him to finish. _He requested me specifically,_ Oikawa excitedly thought, almost hating himself for feeling so childishly happy.

He finished the tattoo he was working on in record time, eager to get the customer out of the chair. The client seemed to spend an hour thanking Oikawa and taking their sweet time before finally evacuating the area, much to the brunette’s relief. Oikawa eagerly looked across the shop as he cleaned up, his eyes meeting Iwaizumi’s dark gaze.

Oikawa shamelessly checked out Iwa’s outfit as the motorcyclist walked towards him. It seemed Iwaizumi owned more than one leather jacket: this time it was white, with a thick black stripe running down each side, a dark green V-neck underneath. He was also wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans that easily clung to his thighs without appearing too tight, tucked into the same black combat boots. Oikawa was almost disappointed that he had chosen to wear a shirt underneath the jacket this time.

It was also obvious that some of his coworkers were also checking Iwaizumi out, looking not so subtly out of the corner of their eyes. _Too bad I’m the one who gets to tattoo him_ , Oikawa surprised himself with how victoriously smug that statement ended up sounding.

“Back for another so soon?” Oikawa said in a teasing voice as Iwaizumi sat in the chair. “After the first tattoo, you just can’t stop.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes with a slight huff. “I’m not planning to get another for a while after this one. But I want one on my left shoulder. This time, however, I’m not sure what.”

Reaching for his clipboard and sketch paper, Oikawa grinned at Iwa. “No problem, we can figure it out now. What kind of tattoo were you thinking of? Another tribal one?”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I guess so. As long as it matches with the tattoo I currently have and looks good, I’m alright with anything.”

Oikawa set to work creating the new tattoo, designing another tribal tattoo that looked more like a weaved design of lines that would cover Iwaizumi’s muscular shoulder and fade out onto his arm nicely. After getting it approved, Iwaizumi began to remove his clothes. Oikawa couldn’t deny that he definitely appreciated the view as the muscular man tugged his jacket and V-neck off, revealing that toned upper body. Reminding himself to focus on the job and not his client’s attractive appearance, he set to work laying the stencil out on the motorcyclist’s shoulder and inking it in.

This time, the tattoo only took a couple of hours, and Oikawa finished up well before nine. Just as Iwaizumi rose from the chair, the manager walked by and did a double take. Initially, Oikawa thought that maybe the manager was just impressed with his work, but something seemed…off. Iwaizumi seemed to notice this too, because he tugged his shirt on before really examining his tattoo in the mirror.

“If you’re done, you can pay at the front desk,” the manager said in a nervous tone, looking uneasy as Iwaizumi brushed by him without a glance. Slightly confused, Oikawa followed his client to the counter as he did before, tempted to ask what was going on. But before he could say anything, Iwaizumi had paid and barged out of the shop, making it clear that he wasn’t planning to stick around.

When Oikawa asked the manager what was up with the suspicious look, the manager had just shrugged with a guilty expression on his face. “It’s nothing, Oikawa. It’s just…men like that can be dangerous, and you should be careful.”

 _Wow, way to treat me like a two year old and avoid giving me an explanation_ , Oikawa bitterly thought, resisting the urge to talk back and returning to his station.

* * *

 

The next time he saw Iwaizumi, it was in an entirely unexpected place: the grocery store. He looked severely out of place, dressed in a tight fitting black t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that were tight at the ankles. He had a small basket in his hand with a pack of protein shakes and some gum. Oikawa couldn’t help but note how good the shirt looked: it wasn’t exactly hiding those defined biceps for the world to see. Deciding that it would be best to surprise him, Oikawa snuck up behind Iwaizumi and threw an arm around his shoulders.

“Iwaaa- _ouch, that hurt!_ ” Oikawa whined loudly as the shorter man elbowed him in the side, clearly startled by the encounter.

Looking pissed, Iwaizumi didn’t seem very sorry as he pushed Oikawa away, reaching past him to grab a tub of ice cream and add it to his basket. “I didn’t know you ate junk food,” Oikawa commented, still rubbing his aching side. Iwaizumi just shrugged nonchalantly. “I eat sugary stuff every now and then. It’s not like I don’t burn it all off eventually.”

Oikawa made a face at how easy Iwaizumi made it sound. Iwa and his stupid eight pack of abs and his effortlessly attractive face.

“Did your manager say anything to you the other day?” Iwaizumi asked out of the blue. Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “Just that punks like you are mean to other people and elbow innocent citizens in grocery stores.”

Iwaizumi didn’t seem amused by the joke, heading towards the checkout counters with his basket. “Is there something I should know? Did you and the manager get into a fight earlier or something?” Oikawa took the opportunity to inquire. Iwaizumi snorted. “Nah, nothing like that. I think he just knows my family.”

“Your family? Are they famous or something?” Oikawa stood in line with Iwaizumi at the check-out. This time Iwaizumi let out a laugh. “Yeah right. They’re not celebrities, if that’s what you’re thinking.” The dark haired man started emptying his few groceries onto the belt. “You’re pretty clueless, trashy-kawa.”

Oikawa pouted. “Hey, no need to hate. I’m sorry I’m not informed about everything ever. But it’s not like you know anything about me or my family either.” At that statement, Iwaizumi seemed to pause. “That’s true, I don’t know much about you. Maybe I should get to know you better, since you think you’re that special.”

 _Does that mean he wants to spend time with me?_ Oikawa asked himself, absentmindedly watching Iwaizumi pay for his groceries and gather his bags. “Weren’t you here to shop for something?” the dark haired man snapped Oikawa out of his thoughts.

“Oh…oh yeah, but I was just here to get some snacks, nothing important. I’ll just come back later.” Oikawa could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment as he realized he had forgotten all about the intent of his shopping trip.

He ended up walking outside the store with Iwaizumi, and they both ended up stopping in front of his motorcycle. After Iwa had stashed his one bag of groceries in a compartment in the back of his motorcycle, it got quiet. There was an awkward moment of silence before Iwaizumi finally blurted out, “Do you want to go somewhere?”

Ignoring his internal surge of excitement, Oikawa just shrugged casually. “Sure, where’d you wanna go?”

Iwaizumi didn’t seem to know either, scratching the back of his head with a more embarrassed look than usual. “I guess…we could go bowling for like an hour or so? I have to be back home soon.”

“Bowling sounds great to me! Let’s go!” Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a friendly punch in the arm (probably harder than necessary) and immediately hopped onto the motorcycle, grabbing the handlebars. “I’ll be the driver!”

The shorter man just gave him a death glare. “I only have one helmet, so if anyone’s driving, it’s going to be me. I’m not letting you wreck my baby. Now scoot over.” Pouting even though he knew it wouldn’t have worked anyway, Oikawa slid backwards to make room for the other man.

“Here, don’t move.” Oikawa closed his eyes in surprise as Iwaizumi shoved the motorcycle helmet gently over his head, his hands brushing against the brunette’s throat as he closed the straps. “You look pretty cute with my helmet on,” Iwaizumi commented with a smirk on his face.  

“Damn right I do,” Oikawa retorted, shoving the visor down so Iwaizumi wouldn’t see the blush spreading across his cheeks. The dark haired man climbed onto the bike in front of him, kicking the stand up and starting the engine. They lurched forward without warning, Oikawa letting out a startled yelp and throwing his arms around Iwaizumi. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Oikawa complained as they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. Iwaizumi didn’t reply, but Oikawa could tell he was smiling.

By the time their little date was over, Oikawa was already wishing that they had more time. He was actually better at bowling than Iwaizumi, even though the shorter man could roll the ball at a terrifying speed.  It also helped that Iwa rolled his sleeves up halfway through the game, revealing the tattoo Oikawa had given him. The brunette didn’t want to toot his own horn, but he was silently admiring his own work as he watched Iwaizumi struggle to keep the ball out of the gutter. Better yet, he had even managed to exchange phone numbers with Iwaizumi, giving him the chance to pester the other man with text messages.

Iwaizumi drove him back to his house that evening, a small smile on his face as Oikawa pulled the helmet off of his head. “Your hair looks spectacular right now,” the dark haired man commented, causing Oikawa to immediately start patting it down.

“Thanks for taking me out,” Oikawa said after flattening his hair down as best he could, offering Iwaizumi a happy grin. “Even if you suck at bowling.”

The motorcyclist just rolled his eyes, tugging the helmet Oikawa had handed him over his head. “It was actually fun. I don’t go out with people that often.” Iwaizumi’s voice sounded muffled, and it was impossible for Oikawa to make out his facial expression behind the visor. “We should do it again sometime.”

“Y-yeah,” Oikawa was surprised at how straightforwardly nice Iwaizumi sounded then. As though realizing he had just confessed his desire to spend more time with Oikawa, Iwaizumi revved the engine, giving Oikawa a short salute before driving off. The brunette just watched the bike race down the street, internally sighing at how Iwa could make something as goofy as a one handed salute look cool.

* * *

 

The next few weeks, it seemed that Oikawa saw Iwaizumi a lot more. Ever since he had started harassing the dark haired man with silly texts, they had starting meeting up at different places. First it was the park, where Oikawa forced Iwa to feed the ducks (Iwaizumi wasn’t a fan of cute feathery animals). Then it was the movie theater, where they ended up watching a sappy rom com movie that Oikawa had wanted to see for ages (Iwaizumi was holding back the urge to puke the entire time). Then it was Oikawa’s house, where they played video games and watched volleyball on TV (at least they both enjoyed that sport).

It seemed that Iwaizumi, although naturally gruff and serious, still put up with Oikawa, who was practically the exact opposite. They were starting to hang out enough that even Oikawa’s mother had warmed up to Iwaizumi, despite his unconventional eyebrow piercings and constant scowl. Iwaizumi had never brought Oikawa over to his house though, even when Oikawa asked about it. It seemed to be a touchy topic, one that the brunette didn’t want to press any further.

Meanwhile, work went on as usual, Oikawa tattooing client after client. True to his word, Iwaizumi hadn’t come in again for a tattoo, which was slightly disappointing. But it didn’t matter, it wasn’t as though Oikawa didn’t get to see him outside of the shop frequently enough.    

They fell into a routine, and soon Oikawa realized that he considered Iwaizumi a good friend. _A good friend_ , Oikawa would always remind himself, especially when his thoughts started to drift to how appealing the shape of Iwa’s lips were, or how tempting it seemed when his shirt rode up just enough to catch a glimpse of his muscular lower back. Oikawa was getting more attracted to the other man every day, that much he was aware of.

* * *

 

One lazy evening at work, business was unusually slow, so Oikawa walked around the shop watching his coworkers busy tattooing. He pulled up his stool to sit next to Ushijima, who was usually dead silent as he tattooed. Oikawa found it amusing to pester the other man, especially since Ushijima managed to irritate him the most. He and Oikawa managed to clash pretty consistently, probably because their personalities conflicted. Thankfully, Ushijima’s client had a pair of headphones on, so they couldn’t hear anything as Oikawa greeted Ushijima noisily.

Ushijima just glared at him with a sour expression before abruptly saying, “I’ve heard that you’ve been spotted hanging around a lot with Iwaizumi Hajime.”  

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “Who told you that?”

“It’s no big secret, everybody’s been talking about it. Especially since Iwaizumi doesn’t keep close company with anybody, which isn’t surprising, considering that he’s basically a criminal.”

Eyes narrowing in disbelief, Oikawa instantly felt annoyed by Ushijima’s remark. “What do you mean, a criminal? Iwaizumi is just a normal guy, he’s never committed any crimes.”

“That may be true, he hasn’t personally done anything. But he’s next in line to be a yakuza boss, that’s no joke. Having a terrifying family like his basically makes him a criminal in itself. Why else do you think the manager gets all nervous whenever that punk shows his face around here?” Ushijima let out a cold laugh. “Even if you don’t believe me, you should research that first tattoo you did for him. It’s laughable you didn’t recognize it for the gang symbol that it is. I’m surprised the manager didn’t say anything to you about that. Probably because you’re his favorite.”

Oikawa had already blocked out Ushijima’s rant, reeling from shock. Iwaizumi had never once mentioned being a part of the yakuza, let alone being the potential boss of something like that. They were serious criminal organizations, and a lot of them were known for being thugs that were arrested for all sorts of stuff.

 _Iwa’s not like that though_ , Oikawa kept telling himself. _It doesn’t matter what his family’s like. He’s actually a pretty kindhearted guy, even if he’d never admit it. He probably never brought me to his home to keep me from getting involved with that_. _Besides, I shouldn’t have expected anything else. I never asked him about his personal life, it’s my fault._

Oikawa stood up, deciding to clock out early. The manager wouldn’t be too pissed: there was nobody waiting and it was already seven. He stormed out of the shop and headed over to his bike, unlocking it from the rack. _What should I do?_

He pulled his phone out from his pocket and opened his messages, fingers typing rapidly as he sent Iwaizumi a text.

_Meet me at the park as soon as you can._

A moment later, Iwaizumi replied.

_Thanks for asking so nicely on short notice, but alright. I’ll be there in five._

Oikawa shoved the phone back into his pocket, feeling nervous as he hopped onto his bike, pedaling furiously. He had a feeling that bringing Iwaizumi’s background would only cause trouble, but he had to know the truth from Iwaizumi himself.

* * *

 

The brunette was sitting on the swing set by himself when the familiar sound of the motorcycle alerted him to Iwaizumi’s presence. He watched as the man tugged off his helmet, running a hand through his hair with a glove. He was wearing the same leather jacket he had worn the first time he and Oikawa had met.

Iwaizumi glanced over and spotted Oikawa, walking towards him with a smirk. “Of course you’d be on the swings. You’re such a kid.” He joked. Oikawa just shrugged as casually as he could. “You know me, I’m pretty immature.” Iwaizumi took the swing next to him and they both sat in silence.

 _Now’s the time to mention it_ , Oikawa thought, feeling his stomach clench in anticipation.

“So, uh, today at the shop…someone mentioned something kinda strange and I thought I’d just run it by you,” Oikawa’s voice felt a little weak.

“Yeah? What is it?”

Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi’s gaze on the side of his face and he had to will himself to keep going.

“Is it true that you’re part of the yakuza?”

There. He had blurted the question out, now he could only wait and see Iwaizumi’s reaction.

There was another moment of silence, and then Iwaizumi sighed. “So you finally found out, huh? I knew it was a matter of time before someone told you, probably your manager. But yeah, it’s true. I’m next in line to take over the family business. I’m guessing you’re bringing it up because you want to tell me that our friendship or whatever this is…that it’s over now, right?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “Why would you think that?”

Iwaizumi just laughed, but it wasn’t a pleasant one. It reminded Oikawa of Ushijima’s cold, sarcastic laugh back at the shop.  

“C’mon Oikawa, don’t pretend you don’t know. This whole town basically avoids me, and for good reason too. You were one of the only people who treated me normally who I could actually enjoy being around, but that was only because you didn’t know anything about me.” Iwaizumi stood up, brushing his jeans off and looking more resigned than angry. “You don’t want to get involved with me now that you know the truth. It’s a dangerous lifestyle.”  

“Wait!” Oikawa stood up too before Iwaizumi could turn to leave. “First of all, what you just said sounded ridiculously cheesy and self-sacrificing and it belonged in some rom com like the one we watched the other day!” Iwaizumi looked shocked as Oikawa exclaimed the words. “And second of all, I don’t want to stop being friends with you. In fact, even after hearing all of this, it’s the exact opposite! If anything…I want to be more than friends.”  

Iwaizumi looked stunned as Oikawa finished talking, the brunette’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. _Wow, I really went all out this time. Now I’m the one saying the rom com lines_ , Oikawa thought to himself, internally groaning at the irony.

“You really feel that way?” Iwaizumi’s voice broke Oikawa out of his thoughts.

Oikawa just nodded, telling himself to stop acting stupidly shy.

“Well, then…” Iwaizumi took a step forward, grabbing Oikawa’s face with both hands. “Iwa?!” Oikawa only had time to say that one confused word before Iwaizumi pressed his lips against the brunette’s, effectively shutting him up.

Oikawa’s thoughts were a scrambled mess of nothingness when Iwaizumi broke away, still cupping Oikawa’s face with his hands. Had Oikawa been in a normal state of mind, he probably would’ve laughed at how intense Iwaizumi looked, glaring furiously even right after a romantic kiss. “I’m not going to let anything to happen to you, Oikawa, no matter what. And you don’t have to worry about me being from a yakuza family, my father isn’t going to die off for a long time anyway. It’s not like I’m going to be the boss of anything for a good while.”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi in surprise, taking in the shockingly sweet declaration before saying, “I believe you, Iwa. Even if you were a hardcore criminal, I would probably still have the same feelings for you. Also, you can let go of my face now, I think my cheeks are going numb.”  

So, with those words, Oikawa officially landed himself a new boyfriend, even if said boyfriend was a somewhat terrifying, glaring yakuza punk with multiple tattoos and facial piercings.

“Can I tattoo my name with a heart around it onto the other side of your chest?” Oikawa teasingly asked Iwaizumi as he climbed onto the motorcycle. The dark haired man just gave him the signature _I will kill you_ glare. “Okay, fine, how about your left buttcheek? Nobody will see it there, I promise-“ Iwaizumi shoved the helmet over Oikawa’s head to shut him up. “In your dreams, trashy-kawa. Now hold on tight, you’re going to meet my family.”

Oikawa had to make sure he heard Iwa right. “W-wait, your yakuza family? Let’s just hang out at my place instead!” Ignoring Oikawa’s futile protests, Iwaizumi just accelerated down the street. “Don’t worry, you’ll like them. They’re nice to family friends, and they’ll only beat you up if you’re really annoying.”  Oikawa groaned, pouting inside his helmet. “Fine, but I better not die and they better have food.” Iwaizumi couldn’t help but feel a smile spreading across his face as sped down the highway, Oikawa’s arms around his waist. It was going to be a good summer.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about all the awkward time skips, but the fic was just getting really long compared to what it was originally meant to be, so I had to speed things up a little. Hopefully that didn't ruin the entire experience lol. The ending was also a little rushed, but that's mostly because I'm too awkward to think up good endings, sorry.  
> ALSO, PLS FORGIVE ANY TYPOS I MADE. Nobody proofread this for me and I'm bad at catching my own mistakes, so sorry sorry sorry.


End file.
